Crucified
by Healer Kira
Summary: :Mr.L inadvertently kills Luigi: No Pairings, No Mature content, only candy from the back of a beat up broken down van. Come and get it kiddies!


There is a presence in his mind.

Crazy as it sounds; Mr. L swears it's true. He can _feel _it, like a little lump residing at the base of his skull, sometimes wriggling- or crying out.

_Mario. _ The name of the hero. The name of his enemy.

It disturbs him.

Mr. L doesn't dare ask the count about it. The count has too much on his mind already; the knowledge of his greatest minion having psychological problems would only add to his stress.

Nastasia had merely looked at him when he told her about it. Her glasses sliding down her nose to show startling eyes, she gave him an oddly searching look, before turning away. _I'm busy, Mr. L. Stop making up wild tales, k'?_

He had recognized being dismissed, and it had infuriated him. Nastasia knows what's happening, what it is- And she didn't find it necessary to tell him anything?

So, he'd have to find information on his own.

He couldn't be the only one; if Nastasia knows, then there has to information on it _somewhere._ Either in Nastasia's or Count Bleck's office, there has to be something…

But both of those were out. Nastasia would skin him alive if she caught him breaking into her office, and he simply respected his count too much to do something like that.

Then there's Dimentio.

He puts up a whimsical front, of being a mindless fool who seemed to have an affiliation for similes, but Mr. L knows that can't be it.

Dimentio is something more. A glimmer of malice behind the cheerful smile. The hint of hatred threaded in the teasing quips.

Dimentio knows, but to go to him would be a last desperate effort, Mr. L decides, sitting up from his position in Bro-Bot's cockpit and jumping to the ground.

He strolls to the door, a plan forming in his mind.

OoO

Mr. L sneaks from the purple colored room silently, fearful eyes scanning his surroundings as he closes the door behind him, and steals down the eerie black hallway, a book hidden in his arms.

The iron enforced door slams behind him as he makes it to his workroom. Pushing aside a clutter of tools, he places the book on his workbench, and settles down on a stool to read.

The spine of the book reads: '_From Possessions to Hypnosis; A guide.'_

OoO

_Nastasia._

He feels like swearing now. It makes sense, everything makes sense- why he can't remember his past, why he feels a strange loyalty to the count, everything-

He does swear, letting out a mumble of curses as he takes off his hat and runs his finger through his hair, closing his eyes briefly.

_**Nastasia. **_

Mr. L had respected her too.

Sighing, he sits up a little straighter, stretching out his muscles, which are sore from bending over the book for so long. Absently, he looks at the page, reading the words over and over as if hoping for a sort of inspiration.

Nothing came.

With a snarl of anger he slams the book closes and pounds his fist on the cover, bowing his head.

A name catches his eye, and his heart sinks.

OoO

Mr. L hates it. He hates having to come to this thing for help, having to plead for its help.

But Grambi forbid if it's not the only way.

"Are you ready?" Dimentio asks, his voice an amused purr.

Trying to hide his nervousness, Mr. L scowls as he nods.

"This may hurt," Dimentio warns, a hint of laughter in his voice.

And the world turns to black.

No, no quite. A light shines in the distance, and there are millions around it, visibly dimmer than the one. He's travelling; the lights flash by him as he treks, too dim, too white for him to see anything. He turns his attention to the one light as it grows larger, and swallows him up.

Two hands on his shoulders bring him back.

Mr. L opens his eyes and is stunned to silence at the reflection standing across from him.

Soft brown hair peeks from under the large green bill of a hat, and sticks out round his ears, like it hasn't been brushed in a while. Bright blue eyes stare into his grey ones.

It was him, but it wasn't him.

"You're…" Mr. L whispers, almost unaware he did it, and the reflection visibly jumps, as if startled from a trance-

Pain explodes in his left eye, and Mr. L finds his self stumbling to the floor, and a heavy weight falling on top of him. He tries to look up- his vision is blackened by a fist.

Dimly, he hears angry screaming- _and it isn't him._

Wildly he punches out and hits something hard. The heavy weight falls off. Squinting, Mr. L throws his fist out again. - He hits something.

Adrenaline rushing through his veins, he hits and claws at the thing- how did it get underneath him, wasn't it the other was around?- fear tightening his chest and simplifying his mind.

**KILL IT! **His mind screams, and he tries, no longer knowing where he is, no longer caring to know, just knowing if he wants to survive, to _destroy it- _

For a second he's flying through the air, then he slams into the wall. A low groan escapes his lips, his body aching as he slides to the floor and lays there.

Slowly eh opens his eyes. Dimentio is nowhere in his sight. Ahead, several feet away, there is a lump, blue and green.

Using the wall as a support, he stands, and limps over to his reflection. He looks down.

Mr. L shudders at the still body lying at his feet.

"Ah ha ha ha. " Dimentio giggles over his shoulder, "That went well, no?"

_OoO_

_A yelinna promty thing. "Mr.L kills Luigi"._

_How'd I do? Comment with your thoughts. It'd be cruel if you didn't- I mean, do you have any idea how long it took me to figure out how to write this story in present tense?!  
(PResent tense is new to me. I'm not sure If I did it right, so. :P) _


End file.
